Happy Halloween
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: A special Sailor Moon Halloween! It's a one shot, enjoy your favorite couples.


Happy Halloween

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Well, this is my one shot for a Halloween special! Featuring your favorite couples!

TaikixAmi, YatenxMinako, and (my peronal favorite) SeiyaxUsagi!

You'll be happy to know that this a romantic comedy, yay for the fluffness!! :D

I hope you enjoy the story, it took me a while to plan it out and write out. I was a little late in uploading it but I made it just in the nick of time and I just finished it before going to sleep! xD!! Well, I really hope you like it (because there's no angst, yay!) and enjoy the sillyness of it. I'm not sure if the ending felt a little rushed, but if it is then I'm so sorry! But still, enjoy!

* * *

It's here! Finally here, October at last and the girls took no time in getting ready for their horror movie marathon. Whether it was watching Ringu or foreign films such as Nightmare on Elm Street or Friday the 13th, they didn't care as long as they get down to business. It was dark and almost midnight as the five brave girls sat on the couch as they held on to each other with their trembling figures and chattering teeth. All except one, the tallest of the girls with chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail from the top of her head. She sat there staring at the television screen and watches as the character called Jasson beginning to stab into his helpless victim as he grabbed the head and literally crushed it with his bare hands. The rest of the girls screamed and contined to hold on to each other, the tall girl chuckled and grinned she seemed to enjoy the horror movie just as much as she enjoys the reaction of her friends.

"MAMA! I WANT MY MAMA!" A blond with her signature buns on her head screeched.

"I ALMOST PISSED MY PANTS!" Another blond cried out.

"I SHOULD BE STUDYING!!" Yelled an aqua blue haired.

"Y-YU-YUICHIRO!!" Cried out a girl with long dark hair that shine in a slight violet glow.

Everyone stared at her with their surprised look as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. The dark haired girl blinked and stared back at her friends with a colored face of redness. They began questioning her about her relationship with the young man, she obviously denied everything but her face remained red as an apple.

"So you do like him!" Minako commented.

"It's not true, Minako-chan I'm telling the truth!" But her body language isn't lying.

"We can see it in your eyes and that blush on your cheeks, Rei-chan" Usagi giggled with delight.

All their fears went away as they wanted to know the relationship between the two, it's been known that she dislikes him but her body language showed otherwise. The two seem to really have a strong bond even though she denies it, they chattered all night as the horror movie marathon continued... In another part and another place in the luxurious apartment big enough to fit a family of ten or more but in this case only three people reside here. They too were doing their own tribute to Halloween, one of them loves the holiday just as much as Christmas. Two of them just love the scariness of it, well maybe just one. The tallest one was reading a book by Stephen King, even though he wasn't that much into the Halloween spirit but he decided to get into it. His two bandmates were busy watching the Grudge as they watched the scary apparition began to crawl down the stairs as she made that eerie sound.

The silver haired munched on his popcorn and watched everyone screaming as the ghost girl was getting closer and closer to its victim. Sitting next to him is a raven haired young man who apparently was hugging a pillow very close to him, it was dark with the television as their only light.

They yelled when they heard the loud ringing of the telephone, it was silly to get spooked when you're watching a horror movie but hey it happens. Silly enough that no one wants to answer, they didn't want to admit it but they were a little scared of leaving the safety of their couch. After seeing Dawn of the Dead, Ringu, Night of the Living Dead, and now watching the Grudge... It's no wonder you want to stay in one place without getting mauled by a pedophile, child murderer who stalks you in your dreams or getting eaten alive by flesh eating zombies... Yeah, best to ignore that phone.

"A-Answer the phone dammit!"

"Why don't you be the man for once, Yaten!"

"I'm not the one who's trying to impress a certain odango!"

"Well, I'm not the one saying 'Oh, I'm not scared of any shit' like you!"

"Yes manager? Oh, ok... Yes, alright"

The two boys stopped arguing as they watched the tall brunette talk on the phone without any worries at all. He hung up and looked at his two bandmates as he scoffed.

"While you two were squabbling over nonesense, I was talking to Kakyuu-san. She asked us if we'd do a Halloween special in our concert, I told her 'of course'" The tall idol turned on his heel to go to his room when he was stopped by his pesky bandmates.

"We're sorry! Stay with us, we still need to watch Children of the Corn!" Both Seiya and Yaten begged.

Lika a good parent he couldn't say "no" even if he wanted to, he decided to hang out with his bestfriends who were more like brothers to him. In the end both Seiya and Yaten began arguing about the better horror icon: Jason or Freddy. Taiki sighed as he knew this was going to happen, he too out his book and off to reading about Misery. This was going to be a long night.

The next day, everyone sat in their regular seats with Seiya behind the odango princess as always. He couldn't help but stare at her adorable buns and see the rest of her golden hair rest comfortably on her back. He sighed and just could't help but get lost into space, he really was head over heels for her and both Taiki and Yaten knew it. However, he wasn't the only one with eyes glazed over with love written in them, the silver haired idol slipped on a glove that those signature claws and grinned as he sneaked up on his victim. He was going to enjoy this as it was going to be sweet revenge, just a little more closer as he was ready to pounce on her when...

"Mwahahaha!!" The bubbly blond whirled around holding a fake machete while wearing a hocky mask as she swung down the machete and literally frightened the silver haired idol.

"Oh shi-!" He fell over on his bottom and looked up as the blond beauty took of her mask and winked at him.

"Hahaha! Got you good!" Minako blew a kiss on him and left.

Yaten realized that he failed miserably but he won't give up just yet, he still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve and he swore that on this Halloween he would scare the blond no matter how long it takes. Curses, defeated and teased he went back to his seat and figured out plan B. Taiki remained in his seat as he still read Misery by Stephen King, each sentence sends chills down his spine. He could feel the cold eerie feeling blowing near his ear and down to his neck, he wasn't easily spooked but the threat of someone trying to make him jump was a little stressful. A small hand suddenly rests on his shoulder as he suddenly went stiff, unable to move and too nervous to move his eyes to see who was behind him. The stranger leaned down until the breathing entered his ear and spoked in a soft, sweet tone.

"Taiki-san, what book is that?"

"O-oh! Ami-san!" He suddenly felt relieved, certainly would NOT want to meet the psychotic character who was in the book. He looked up and gazed at her aqua blue eyes and smiled generously. "Oh, I'm reading Misery, it's a rather suspenseful novel I may add"

"Sounds scary, I reccently read Cujo. It almost made me stay away from dogs for a week" Ami had her nervous smile. Who knew someone as shy and quiet as her would read something so frightening.

It didn't matter at least they contributed into the Halloween spirit, they talked and laughed for a while. Everyone watched and knew that those two would be the perfect couple since they're so smart and are a pair of bookworms to the end. The class became boring once the teacher came in, the important lessons of math and other dull subjects were all the students could hear from the teacher's mouth. When the bell rang and recess began it was where Usagi was most energetic as she was the first to grab her bento and unwrap the cute cloth that covered it. Her light blue eyes widened as she opened up the little box to reveal her favorite lunch dish, she grabbed her rice ball and was just about to put it in her mouth when another set of teeth came and yanked it away from her grasp.

"Seiya!" She puffed her cheeks and tried to get it back. "That's MY rice ball!"

"Mmm... No wonder it tastes good" He teased as he munched on the delicious morsal.

Usagi watched as her precious food was being eaten, that's the last time her food gets stolen by Seiya! She reached in her bento to get something else but little did she know that the raven haired singer came in close as he leaned a little towards her face. He watched as the blond took the fried shrimp and placed it in her mouth, he took no time in quickly biting the other end and stared deeply into the blond's eyes. She blushed when they shared the small shrimp but she quickly yanked her piece, Seiya grinned and chewed the rest of his tasty snack. Usagi once again was teased as she began to bop his head, reminding him that it's not nice to snatch other people's food. The other girls in the class watched as the idol stayed with the fiesty odango haired girl, they envied her because it was not fair how she gets all the attention when she's not even a Three Light's fan!

She was special to Seiya, he never met a girl like her before. Usually every single one of his female fans would literally melt before him but not odango, nope she was special and one of a kind; the only one who can resist him and even treat him like a regular human being. She isn't a fangirl and that's what makes her precious. Seiya felt more comfortable with her and he wanted to have special memories with her too so, what not better than to personally invite her to the concert?

"Odango, are you free tomorrow-" He was cut off.

"Oh, Seiya, me and my friends want to make a Halloween party. Do you and your friends want to come?" She said with a glitter in her eyes, something she's never expressed to him before. In fact it was a nice change, it means she's finally getting used to him.

"But... well, of course we'd love. I never thought you'd invite me, but listen... We have a concert tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come... With your friends of course" Seiya blushed throughout the whole talk, it was the first time he invited her and said it straight like that face to face. His heart was definitely racing all the time.

There was a beautiful smile on her small face, bright and hight spirited but it suddenly faded away when she realized that she can't make it. "Aww, sorry but we can't... Tomorrow is the preparation, we're starting early around 3:00 p.m so that we can start the party at 8:00 p.m" she explained.

Now, it was Seiya's turn to have a frown on his face, so basically she's going to be busy the whole day. Well, that's pretty sad because the concert starts around 7:00 p.m and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it in time... The two had an awkward silence until Seiya winked and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Mmm... Odango, you're so soft" With that he swiftly ran past her before she smacked him.

Instead she stood still as if mesmorized by what just happened, her sweet cheeks flourished with redness as she remembers the teasing words he said. It's almost a shame that she couldn't go to the concert. Later that day, Minako carried a box full of spooky decorations for Rei's home; it's been decided that it's the perfect place to make the party since it has enough space. Usagi's home was too small, Makoto's home was so neat and clean they didn't want to mess it up, Ami's home is very quiet and they didn't want to disturb the folks, and finally... Minako's home, well... It wasn't really big enough for the party so Rei's shrine was the best one to pick.

Decorations was on the way as Makoto and Ami were in charge with the snacks, Minako and Rei were in charge of the decorating even though Usagi wasnted to help out but she was too clumsy that the light bulbs kepts breaking. She was in charge of the phone, why? In case important calls came through such as... Mamoru, Motoki, and or... The Three Lights? She blushed when replaying the scene in her mind between herself and Seiya, there was something about him that was so... Attractive, but being such a famous person there was no way someone as important as him could ever look at her in a different way.

The hours were agonizing as he took his bottle of water and drunk it all to the last drop. He was parched and sweating, well, he had to dance with a couple of his fans (including some guys) but he never stopped thinking about his blond goddess. He couldn't wait to finish up the final concert so that he could get to her. He wanted to be there with her and enjoy the Halloween party, he doesn't have a costume, yet, but he will get one once he finishes. In the minds of Taiki and Yaten they practically thought of the same thing: Get to the Halloween party and be with the girls they like. Ah, curse the concert and the fact that they have to sing the song multiple times on the same day; it can get annoying but it's their job and they can't make a fuss about it.

Later in the evening, the clock struck at exactly 8:00 p.m and everyone made it to the party. Rei was dressed up as the wicked sorceress with an elegant black gown and long sleeved fishnets to go along. Makoto wore a Cinderella costume, she's always wanted to portray a princess; she hoped that her prince charming will arrive. Minako was really easy to guess, her love to sing and dance the blond beauty is dressed up as a pop star. As for the shy but intellegent Ami, she too was predictable when she came in wearing a lab coat so pretty much she's the doctor. At last, our favorite odango haired was dressed up as a rabbit, with the bunny ears, the white costume with a bit of fluff around the edges and she even had the bushy tail. The white costume was more like a long sleeve, wool shirt and a skirt with her white boots to complete it. She also wore carrot earrings, being that she loves bunnies it was convinient for her to be a rabbit. Motoki and Mamoru arrived about five minutes later, the raven haired man wore a tuxedo and a fancy looking hat. He did say he's always wanted to be Tuxedo Kamen like in the comic books.

As for Motoki, he dressed up as an elegant prince just the type Makoto was waiting for! Without a minute to lose she heads towards him and began a friendly conversation with him. Yuuichiro came out from the shrine and dressed in a wizard costume, immediately he heads over to Rei and began complementing on her beautiful costume and looks. The party began as they told scary stories, Minako managed to scare the whole group as she was an expert in scaring people. Everyone having a blast until a group of three young boys walked through the mist as everyone watched and were slightly scared because they weren't able to see the faces.

"KYAAAAAH!" Minako was the first to screech because she felt a monstrous, hairy hand on her shoulder.

An evil laughter was heard when they gazed into the glowing, blood red eyes of a silver haired man with a long flowing ponytail. Beside him was a tall man with the same color of eyes only he has a more dark brown color for his hair but with the same long ponytail. Finally, the last one was a raven haired man with the same signature ponytail and he had a wicked purple glow in his eyes, all three wore a black cloak, dressed in an elegant silky long sleeve shirt with frills on top of the chest followed by these leather tight pants that fit well their legs. The shine of their pearly white fangs, and beautiful faces of these mysterious vampires.

"Finally! I gave you a good scare" Teased the silver haired vampire as he furtively wrapped his arms around the blond singer and gently brushed his fake fangs against her smooth neck. "Mmm... I wonder what your blood taste like?"

"Aah! Y-Yaten-kun!" Minako blushed madly as she looked at him, while the two were in their squabble.

Both Seiya and Taiki took the opportunity to hang out with the ladies they want to be with. The charming tall brunette took the hand of the doctor and kissed the back of it, she blushed and felt so charmed with his gazed up with his fake red eyes and smirked at her, something he would never do and it even shocked Ami because he's usually so calm and reserved. Looks like he's coming out of the closet and showing off his real self and a seducer, wrapping his arm around her hip he brung Ami close to him. With his cape he covered the both of them as they kissed behind the cape, well that was a real charm from his side. The aqua blue haired didn't mind at all, as for our last but favorite vampire... Seiya inched forward and took Usagi's hands and smiled at her brightly. He absolutely adored her costume as it truly suits her well, the rabbit costume was just cute.

"Odango... I told you I'd come.."

"Seiya.." She blinked and looked into his eyes, but she seriously preferred the dark blue ones rather than these purple colored contacts he was wearing now. Oh why did he have to put on contacts? "I'm happy you came..."

They had butterflies in their stomach and weren't sure what to do next, but all this was interrupted when Minako finally set up the karaoke machine and began singing away. She was singing the This Is Halloween song as everyone joined in to sing. The best thin about this party was that everyone was in their respective partner, except Mamoru but he came over because he planned on telling Usagi how he felt about her. Too bad he wasn't able to as his rival Seiya was already doing the job for him, well it didn't matter now because in the end it's her choice to decide with who she wants to be and it looks like the raven haired idol was going to be the winner of this round. Seiya and Usagi were in their own little world, he sang to her a song he wrote about her and he wouldn't mind singing it everyday for her. They sat together on a bench and gazed up the hazy sky with the rabbit leaning against him, sighing contently as the two were at last together. The raven haired vampire couldn't ask for more as this Halloween night he plans to make it special for the two of them, picking up her small, round face he gently pressed his lips against her.

She gasped and opened her eyes feeling the loving lips brushed against hers, immediately she responds back into that beautiful kiss and can feel such an arousal. They were suddenly interrupted by a strong flash of light and were spooked when they realized that Rei had taken a picture of them!

"You guys look so cute!!"

"Rei-chan!"

"Not fair, I didn't even lift her skirt up!"

Usagi stared at Seiya with a rather rabid look on her face, uh oh, he knows he goofed and badly. All that was heard in the eerie night of Halloween was the screams of fear coming from the raven haired vampire who was running away from a monstrous rabbit who had a broom in her hand.


End file.
